


Forgive Me

by LeleKennedy1977



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Mourning, goodbye letter, love profession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeleKennedy1977/pseuds/LeleKennedy1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krauser leaves a letter to Leon after his "death".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

Leon,

If you are reading this, it means I'm dead. I know that you're blaming yourself, so stop. This had nothing to do with you. It was out of your hands and you have to see that. You have to believe it too. I know I was never one for words, but my time with you meant everything. Hell, it was my everything, like you. I can't imagine how you must feel right now. Are you reading this with anger in your heart? Are you crying? Because that's not what I want. I want you to remember how things were before South America. I want you to remember me when I was stubborn and tried to stop caring so much. But I couldn't stop caring about you and your well being. You talk about timing, I am telling you how I feel after I'm gone. I am a stupid man, Leon. But you _loved_ me, didn't you? That's a answer I never got and ever will.

Will you continue to keep your promise you made me? The promise that you'd never let the fire inside you die? That you'll stay as strong and keep getting stronger? That you'll push yourself to live, and believe in yourself? I think you will, because its who you are. I want you to know that I had you in my heart, right up to the end. I never resented you. I hope you'll stay that Leon I grew to love. The Leon who is strong, smart, witty, and even beautiful. I'll be seeing you, just make sure its much later than sooner.

 

_Please, forgive me._

 

Yours,

Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Just a letter I wrote in Krauser's POV. It's been one of days where everything I write is sad in some way. This is just a possible addition to a fic I'm writing. It may be a few chapters long. I like to put Leon through so much pain, so why not? ^^;


End file.
